My Pet Bunny
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: AU Tyki Mikk had received a wonderful birthday gift from his niece Road on his 21st birthday. His very own pet bunny named Lavi…


**Title: **My Pet Bunny  
**Fandom: **Dgrey-man  
**Pairing: **Tyki/Lavi  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **(AU)Tyki Mikk had received a wonderful birthday gift from his niece Road on his 21st birthday. His very own pet bunny named Lavi….  
**Warning(s): **Fluff, boy on boy, shounen-ai, Tyki, Lavi and a very crazy author.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, then Lavi really would have bunny ears and a fluffy tail.  
**Author's Note: **Just something that's been stuck in my head. I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. Each chapter (if I get enough reviews to encourage me to continue) will most likely be very short. …Sadly.

* * *

_Chapter One: My Pet Bunny Named Lavi_

'_This….'_ Tyki Mikk thought, '_Has to be one of the best gifts I've ever received.'_

There, standing right before him was a young teenage boy. Covered in dirt and mud, Tyki took noticed of his rag clothing and the eye patch over his right eye. Nice short red hair and emerald green eye. The best part about him was the ears. No, not his human ears but his _other_ ears. The boy had white bunny ears sticking out of his head _and_ a white fluffy tail.

Grinning, he turned to face his niece, "Did I ever told you 'I love you?"

"No, but I'm waiting." She replied back, smiling.

"I love you. Now get out." He said quickly, pushing her towards the front door.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Road began, "He's the last of his kind. Stubborn and hard to deal with. Well for me, he is. I wish you the best of luck, Uncle." With that said the door closed behind her.

Tyki turned around to face the teenage boy. Walking up closer to him, the redhead took a step back and glared. Every time Tyki took a step closer to him, he'd take a step back.

'_This…' _Tyki thought, _'Is rather amusing.' _

A step closer.

A step back.

Another step closer.

Another step backwards.

Soon, the redhead was pressed right against the wall. Bringing a gloved hand against a pale cheek, most likely because of the lack of food, he rubbed the boy cheek with his thumb soothingly. The action made the redhead, look away and down at his bare feet.

"What's your name boy?" Tyki asked with a grin.

"….Lavi…."

Tyki grin turned into a smirk when he heard the boy mumble something about not being a boy and how he was 18 years old.

"Well then, _Lavi_…" He said, testing the name out. "From this day on, you are mine and only mine. You shall addressed me as Master and do whatever I please. Disrespect will come with punishment."

Lavi looked up at him when he heard the last part. You could tell he was biting his tongue to keep any remarks at bay.

"What's wrong Lovely? …No self control?" Tyki asked teasingly.

"I assure you I have more self control then you do. Filthy perv. What you want is clearly written out all over your face." Lavi snapped out, giving a rather vicious bite to the gloved thumb that had made its way to the corner of his lips. Having sharp teeth pierced right through the glove and skin

Despite the drop of blood that formed on his thumb, he couldn't help but smirk.

'_Disciplining him should be quite fun…' _Tyki thought.

This time he a firmly grasped Lavi face by his chin and made him look up at him.

"Lovely, sooner or later you'll be all over me." He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around." Lavi shot back, mimicking the smirk.

This comment slightly irked him as much as it had amused him. Firm, smooth lips came crashing down on soft, chapped inexperienced ones. Tongue pushing its way through Lavi lips, he began licking and mapping out the every corner of the redhead mouth. Tyki smirked when the body now pressed against his, began to trembled slightly. Pale hands, slightly smaller then his found a grip on his shoulder.

Lavi was taken back by the sudden contact of lips on lips and was quite angry at how the man was able to get him all worked up so fast. Using his grip on Tyki shoulder he tried pushing him away, fighting for some air before he suffocates.

He was relieved when Tyki had finally let go of him, but the smug look he had on his face irritated him. Face slightly red, he found himself leaning against the wall behind him as he manage to catch his breath.

"I …I was right…" He panted, "Goes to show how much self control _you_ have over a teenage boy."

Lavi smirked.

'_Difficult indeed…'_

* * *

**Not one of my best, yeah, I know.**

**I like the idea though. Plus, I was very bored. I really needed something to do that wasn't school related.**

**Okay now, this is what I need from you guys. Tell me if you love it, hate it or dislike it.**

**And while you tell me that, give me your ideas for it. My mind isn't up for the thinking, so I want to see if you guys could tell me what you want to see. I find an idea I like, it'll be used for the next chapter. It gives me something to do and you guys a lovely Tyki/Lavi fan fiction to read.**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
